Lancelot's Crusaders
by Giovanni293
Summary: Kaisae and Rika have known each other since they were toddlers and now as they struggle to remain sane in the deadly virtual world of Sword Art Online, while trying to survive, they find it harder to realize the difference between SAO and RL. How much longer will they survive with the renegade players killing other players.


I've never been the one to sit back and allow things to happen. I've always wanted to take charge and make something of my life, but I can't anymore. Ever since I fell into this world I can't seem to grasp the confidence I once had. I feel hopeless and lost. I feel like giving up… It's been three months since we were trapped in SAO and I don't know if I can last another three. Many of our comrades have died due to their parents unhooking them from the system, PVP kills outside of the town, or boss battles in an attempt to get to the higher floors. My name is Saito Kaniza but in the world of SAO I am known by Kaisae.

"Kaisae!" a soft voice yells from the distance. "I got the supplies you asked for!"

I open my eyes and allow them to adjust to the light. Quickly I lift myself off the ground and look down the hill at the big ball of sunshine staring at me from below. "Thank you so much Rika. You're amazing." I say with a smile on my face.

She leaps up and manages to make it to the top. "Kaisae…Why are you always coming here to sleep? You know there is an inn within the town that you could go to or you could just go back to the room the guild has saved for you."

"I'd rather not. And you know I don't affiliate myself with that guild anymore." I say as I head back to my dreams.

"Don't say that Mizumi will be upset if she knew you were thinking about leaving the guild."

"Well better late than never I suppose."

Suddenly my stomach feels tight warning me of her next action. In an instant the bag she had in her hands landed on me causing me to lose my breath. I gasp for air as my reflexes cause me to sit up. Rika is a fiery one there's no denying that and the fact that we've known each other since childhood makes it worse on my behalf.

"Saito…Why do you call me by my SAO name and not my real name…" She says as she takes a seat near me.

"Izuna are we going to go on about this again."

"It just doesn't make sense to me. Why do you want us to pretend we met in this game when you know damn well we know each other in RL?"

I put my hand to my head and let out a big sigh. "I'm sorry but I find it easier to realize that this is not RL as long as we communicate as if we are just meeting in SAO."

"No matter how you put it into words your point isn't valid. You know we are from inner city not from the country lands. There's no way you could get the two worlds confused."

"Do me a favor." I say standing up.

She follows suit and just stares at me.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

"Darkness…It's all black…"

"What do you hear?"

"Your annoying voice, the sound of the gauges, and my heart beat."

I smile at her. Then pick up a flower. "Now smell this."

"Saito! If you put something disgusting up my nose I will kill you I swear."

She smells the flower and her face begins to calm down. She smiles and opens her eyes. "A tulip?"

"If this was just a game how you could smell something that is not artificial, how could you still hear your heart beat, and how could you see me now the way you would if we were sitting in my apartment at home." I say handing her the flower. "And how would I be able to pick this up."

She frowns and takes the flower. "Fine you are right they are very similar."

I grip the flower and pull from between her virtual fingers. "But no matter what world we are in, you will always be special to me." I say placing it in her curly brown hair.

"Come on lets go. The guild is probably waiting for us." She says as she grabs my free arm.

"We need to find a way to stop the renegades that have been killing other players!" A deep husky voice yells out from the other end of the table.

"Listen all, I know how hard it is for you to understand what is going on but we have to think more tactically than that. If we just charge into enemy territories attempting to take them out then we are no better than they are…As well as setting ourselves up for any trap they could have waiting." Mizumi responds.

"Then we just wait here until they eliminate us all?"

"No remember they can't take us out if we stay within the city. That's why I always make sure the ones leaving on missions have at least a six man squad and plenty of healing crystals."

"This is an outrage. I don't want to just sit here and wait for my death!"

"Silence!" I yell slamming my hands on the table and forcing myself out of the chair. "We all need to stop bickering…Fighting over this is not going to make the situation any better. Yes I do agree that we should find a way to stop the players who have been attacking other players, but I see what Mizumi is saying as well. If we all try to go at them full force we may be setting ourselves up for failure. And do you even know where these people reside?"

The man shakes his head. "No sir."

"Exactly. So why don't you listen to our leader, and keep your risky impulsivity down for just a little longer." I say as I sit back down.

He starts mumbling under his breath to the person beside him and crosses his arms.

"Ok so like I was saying before. We will send out a party to the door of the next boss battle. Try to scope it out see what info you can get before we head in. I think that if we can get high enough on the floors we will discover rare items that will allow us to beat this game and free everyone inside of it."

"Who will be a part of this special force to scope the area?" Rika asks

"Rika you will be the leader of the party that I've selected. There are only four of you going this time. I know it's not the usual but I believe by sending such a small party we would have less of a chance of engaging with the boss or any other players looking to get the experience points from its kill. I chose the four players with the greatest stealth skill level to accompany you. John. Kazai. Suny. You will also be heading out on this mission."

My heart drops. "Mizumi…Why was I not selected? You know how dangerous it is near a boss's lair. Why would you not send me. I have the highest combat skill in case something bad happens. What if there's a trap I am not letting Rika go without me there!"

"Kaisae stop! I am not a little girl…I can handle myself. Plus I have a high stealth level I wouldn't get caught by any players…And the other three are there in case of emergencies…Trust me I'm fine." Rika says with a smile.

"Ok…then…" I say as I lean back in my chair.

"Kaisae. There is a specific reason why I am not sending you on this mission. I need you to be with me for when the leader of the High Horses arrives to discuss an alliance. You are going to be my body guard in case he tries something funny." She sighs. "For some reason he wanted to meet just outside the city walls and I fear he may be planning my assassination."

"Why would you agree to it ?" I asked.

"Because…Whether or not it is a trap we need to come to some kind of alliance with this guild in hopes that it will make us stronger. If he attempts to attack me you need to take him out as fast as you can. If not then we will have the papers signed and we could go on about our lives."

Nodding I excuse myself from the table and head out of the meeting hall.

"Kaisae wait!" Rika yells causing me to freeze in my tracks. "Remember what I told you earlier…I can't make it without you here."

"Rika…I'm sorry…" I respond putting my cloak over my head and heading out.

"Ok everyone the lair is right through that door are you sure you haven't seen anything strange or unsafe here?" Rika asks.

"Nothing at all. I'm not even sure if this is a boss's lair. It seems too safe." Suny responds

"There's only one way to know for sure…We take a step in."

All of the party's jaws drop at the sound of the proposal. No one thought of going passed what was told to them. But they were all curious…They all wanted to have an idea what they were up against. Even if things seemed tough they could always run out before the door slams shut.

"I'm in!" Suny says putting her arm out hoping the rest pile on.

One by one the arms fall into place and they make a pact to not engage with the boss just see what it looks like. Rika pushes on the door and it opens. A gust of wind comes from within causing tension.

"Are you sure about this?" John asks.

"We are only peaking in." Suny responds taking the first step in.

Once all are in the room the lights turn on. In the corner perched on a pillar a griffin resides, watching them with dark demon like red glowing eyes. It opens its wings as it prepares to make an attack. The guys grab their weapons and prepare to fight. Rika puts her arm out warning them not to attack then motions to the door. They all turn around and begin to run. Just as quickly as they make their choice the griffin leaps off the pillar and goes for the attack.

"Hurry up its attacking!" Rika yells as she increases her speed.

Suddenly shadows appear in the door way. A chuckle is heard from the distance.

"Well…Well…Well… Boys look what we have here…Members of Lancelot's Crusaders." The voice says.

"Oh no! Renegades!" Rika yells.

"We are screwed!" Suny yells.

They all stop and prepare for battle.

"What do we do?" John asks.

"Either way we are screwed!" Suny yells.

"We have to try to fight our way out….If one of us makes it then we can go report to the others our findings….We have to try…Staying in this lair won't help us…. JUST RUN!" Rika yells as she pulls out her sword.

They all charge forward wielding their swords and preparing to escape. Swords collide as they reach the door way.

"Rika what do we do?" Suny asks.

"Operation Eagle."

Kazai breaks free from his attackers and kneels down near Suny. Suny steps onto Kazai's back and is lunged into the air. John and Rika continue to fight them off as Suny lands in the clearing behind the renegades. She looks back at the group with wary eyes. "Run!" he hears and takes off.

"S…O…S…" Suny says as she drops to the ground.

I run over to her. "Suny what happened where is everyone?"

"Dead…" She says breathlessly. "Kaisae… Sir we…. Renegades… Boss… I'm sorry…" her words are interrupted by her tears.

My heart drops and my soul leaves my body for an instant. "Rika…" Tears flow as her name leaves my lips. Dropping to my knees a feeling of hopelessness suddenly takes over my body. "Suny…"

"I'm sorry Kaisae…I'm sorry!" She cries as she punches the ground.

The wind blows and visions of my past with Rika appear in my head. Our time in SAO as beta testers... Our excitement for the launch date… RL… Our future… I stay there lost in thought. "Tell Mizumi…" I respond not moving anything but my lips. Suny slowly gets up off the ground. She nods her head then continues to run into the castle.

"I quit... What will I do without her…? Where will I go once we get out…What…." The words linger from my mind as reality begins to set in further.

"Kaisae…I'm sorry…." Her voice says in my mind.

"I have to leave this village…I have to find those renegades…" I force myself onto my feet and stumble down the path leading to the forest nearby wind blowing on my face but I'm too numb to feel it. "I have to avenge her…" I look up to the sky hoping to see her face. "Izuna…" My fist clench as rage takes over my body. "I'm sorry…"


End file.
